


Precents

by dearjayycee



Series: Volleyball Homos [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, First Time Blow Jobs, Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you see things you shouldn't. Oikawa's lace underwear peeking over the edge of his uniform shorts was probably one of those things. Definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precents

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series but they don't really go together. It's just pretty much an AU where everyone is gay. Okay. Okay. Super gay.

Iwaizumi had never been so completely thrown off, unbalanced, as when Oikawa jumped to make a dump shot and his shirt had ridden up ever so slightly. That’s when he saw it, just a hint of pink lace underwear. It had shocked him to his core. But he didn’t have time to think about it, they were in the middle of a game and like hell they were going to lose because of him. Hell no.

 

So he ignored it, hoped that no one else had seen it. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure why but it wasn’t for anyone else that’s all he knew.

 

They kept playing, a cohesive unit, easily reading each other and in the end won the match. As was expected.

 

They headed to the locker room, Oikawa congratulating everyone like he always did. Honestly, he was a better teammate than one would expect. Sure, he had his moments where nothing would please Iwaizumi more than to strangle the idiot. But for the most part Oikawa on the whole was a good guy and a good captain.  Definitely deserving of his position and respect. No one would ever deny that.

 

All that being said, the man was a handful. Fangirls always surrounding him, making him late for practice and distracting the rest of the team, and until today to Iwaizumi’s knowledge Oikawa had never actually gone out with any of them. He apparently had been wrong.

For some reason that rubbed Iwaizumi the wrong way. It just made him all the more peeved. And if that idiot thought he was going to start missing practice to hang with some girl, he had another thing coming.

 

So when Oikawa, instead of changing in their locker room, started to make his way to the dorms Iwaizumi decided to get this discussion over now so they would never have to bring it up again. Oikawa looked over his shoulder, smiling and giving that stupid little half wave before slowing down to let him catch up. Once again, his partner’s actions pissed him off for no real reason, even he knew this anger was uncalled for. Maybe not, the underwear had been ridiculous.

 

Or whatever.

 

They made it back to Oikawa’s dorm, third years were lucky enough to have their own rooms since they were supposed to need be able to focus on studies. None of them to his knowledge did that. Iwaizumi closed the door behind him, it slammed shut a little harder than he had meant to. Oikawa didn’t even seem to mind, not even a flinch as he sauntered towards his closet. Once again Iwaizumi called him an ass, but only in his mind.

 

Oikawa was doing whatever Oikawa does so Iwaizumi sat at his desk chair and started to get this over with. “Look, you need to be more careful about getting dressed after sleeping with someone.”

 

This seemed to have no effect, no pause, no I’m sorry. Nothing. Iwaizumi could feel his blood start to boil. The only thing the other man did was bend slightly taking off his shorts slowly like his muscles were too sore to be discreet.

 

He had to look away quickly, Oikawa’s ass sticking up in the air not even covered by the full lace underwear he was wearing. Iwaizumi really hated him. He shifted his legs, waiting for some kind of response, it didn’t come. Oikawa started to pull his jersey over his head as he walked over to his desk. Towards him.

 

Iwaizumi started to freak out, keeping his eyes trained on the door. If he looked he would lose control.

 

He was horrible, had been in love with his best friend for years. And this was torture. Surely Oikawa couldn’t be this stupid, he was just looking down at him, smirk that smirk that half the time Iwaizumi wanted to slap of his face and the other half of the time kiss away. Maybe. Maybe more 80% 20%. He could never decide.

 

So instead of staying and letting himself get out of control he jumped up only looking back once to see Oikawa’s reaction. The idiot was just standing there, on hand on his hip and the other waving goodbye, stupid smile still on his face.

Pink lace panties against milky skin.

 

-.X.-

 

It was driving him crazy, he should never have looked back. He messed up the moment he looked back. It haunted his every waking moment, and most of his sleeping ones too. Iwaizumi was doomed.

 

And even worse Oikawa either completely ignored it or gave him sly little glances. It was horrible. A never ending taunt. And then, fuck, they had been in the middle of practice, Iwaizumi running back to the court from getting a stray ball. He had seen it. Just a hint. A peek.

 

Oikawa was getting ready to serve, stretching and touching it his toes.

 

And there it was. Barely visible above his pant line, a strip of slightly darker lace than that of their blue uniform.

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help it as he stormed off the court. Blood boiling.

 

-.X.-

 

He was sulking. He knew he was. But Iwaizumi couldn’t help it. He had stormed into his bedroom and he was currently splayed on his bed, lights still off.

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t decided who he was more pissed at, himself for being so mad and falling for his best friend, Oikawa for being a reckless asshole, or the women he was hooking up with. He knew the latter wasn’t fair but he couldn’t help how it made his skin crawl.

 

There was a knock at his door and he knew it was Oikawa, so he just sighed before telling the other just to come in.

 

His partner didn’t seem to mind the fact the room was pitch black, as the door shut behind him. “You left.”

 

Iwaizumi scoffed, “Tell me something I don’t know, like why you were once again wearing a girls underwear.

 

There was a lot of rustling around after that, he could hear soft breathing. His skin was on fire, it was so dark and he had no clue what the other might be doing. There was a zipper, more shuffling and things hitting the floor.

 

The air was tense and it made his stomach flutter.

The lights suddenly turned on, blinding him momentarily. Iwaizumi pulled an arm over his face to shield his sore eyes. Before he even has time to get used to the light there is a warm weight in his lap. He knows what it is automatically but is too afraid to look up and see that this is just a joke, a mirage.

 

There’s a sweaty hand pulling his arm away from his face, and closes his eyes, not daring to look. He can feel the blush high on his cheeks, running down his chest.  Oikawa leaned down to his ear, the softest whisper of Iwaizumi falling from his lips. And it was like something in him shifted. Set a fire. Signed skin.

 

His body moved, flipping them over, a soft puff of air hitting his face. He wasn’t sure if the fact that Iwaizumi hardly ever said his name. It was always Iwa-chan or just random shouts to get him to do what he wanted. But this. His name so desperately said from the person he loves mouth, it was just too much for him to handle.

 

He was harder than he had ever been before and that was when he noticed it. Oikawa was wearing on of the female uniforms, skirt and all. And Iwaizumi had to to hold his breath, he was about to cum if he didn’t take a moment chill.

 

Honestly the thought have never really crossed his mind. Even after finding out the panties thing it was nothing compared to this. He wanted to devour the man under him. Wholly and completely.

 

And then he realized how out of control he was. “Is this...is this okay?” Iwaizumi was beyond worried. Just because Oikawa was here, willing, didn’t mean that he was gay, or wanted to be with him.

 

Oikawa laughed, he might have even called it a giggle, leaning his face into Iwaizumi’s neck, kissing it almost shyly, so unlike him. But he knew this was his way of saying that yes, this was something he wanted. And that did it for him.

 

He couldn’t help it as he slid down the bed, pulling Oikawa onto the end of the bed, slowly lifting the skirt, revealing teal lace underwear, Oikawa didn’t stop him so he continued, moving his face under the rough fabric.

 

He was shocked, it was one thing for Oikawa to want to be with him and another for him to be just as hard. Flushed cock leaking against soft fabric. Teal and pink going wonderfully together.

 

And fuck he wanted nothing more than to have Oikawa in his mouth. Hot, hard, and his. So he did. right around the lace, a loud moan coming from above him. And he couldn’t even see, his whole head was covered in skirt. All he could see was the cock in front of him.

 

But he could feel so much, Oikawa’s hands pushing a his head down and his stocking clad feet wrapping around his thighs, pulling him in like he was needed.

 

And he let himself be drowned by it. Pulling the the top of the lace down. Cock bouncing free and just letting his breath ghost over it. Oikawa pulling him closer. He let his mouth slid over velvet skin. Hot and filling him. And god it was good. The taste of him on his tongue. Hot. So fucking hot.

 

And he didn’t even know what to do. Got the jist of it but had never done this before, didn’t know where to put his tongue, how far to open his mouth, what to do with his hands. It was all new and exciting.

 

So he just did what made Oikawa make the most noise, sucking at the head, licking strips from tip to base, letting saliva get everywhere not even worrying about it. His hand gripping at the base, holding him tight and not wanting the moment to end to soon. All the noises his partner made making it all the better. Moans and pleads of more more more. And the way his hips twitched like he was trying to control himself.

 

And Iwaizumi just wanted him to fall apart. Piece by piece.

 

Wanted to be the one to do that to him.

 

So he tried and tried to take Oikawa’s cock farther and farther. Choking on it but trying and trying. Wanted it so much.

 

Oikawa hips started to thrust up, uncontrolled, erratic. And then it happened. Just a whisper of Hajime as cum spurted down his throat making him cough. But it didn’t matter. His hips thrusting against the edge of his bed and at the sound of his name he lost it.

 

They had done this all wrong. No sweet words and gentle kisses. Just pleasure. But that’s how they were. They would never be those people who gave each other nicknames. But he knew, somewhere deep down, that this was it for them. He had never wanted anything more than this. And having it, the way Oikawa laugh and then sighed as Iwaizumi collapsed next to him, was perfect.

 

“Iwa-chan, do you need me to-”

 

Iwaizumi waved his hand around, shooing him off, and he didn’t even need to look over to see the smirk.

  
That smirk that half the time Iwaizumi wanted to slap of his face and the other half of the time kiss away. Maybe. Maybe more 20% 80%. He could never decide. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it because this is my first Haikyuu fic and if there is anything wrong I am sorry this is unbeta'd so tell me if there is. Also the coming stories in this series pairings are:  
> Hinata/Kageyama ((this is the main story that will be pretty long)))  
> Daichi/Sugawara ((short))  
> Kenma/Kuro ((short))  
> Tadeka/Ukai ((short))  
> Nishinoya/Asahi ((short))  
> Tsukishima/Yamaguchi (((short))


End file.
